Transformation
|latest= }} Transformation or Transubstantial Transfiguration is the name given to a branch of Transfiguration that focuses on altering the physical features of an object. It is not to be confused with Trans-species Transformation, though that is a type of transformation. Nature Transformation is the first branch of Transfiguration that students will learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beginning with Match to needle in first year and progressing from there. Transformation contains the following sub-groups all of which overlap with each other to varying degrees): human Transfiguration, defined by and named for the target being a human being; Switches, which simultaneously exchange features between organism; and the aforementioned Trans-Species Transformations, which refer to transformations that change organisms from one species to another. Danger Due to the applied, precise nature of Transfiguration magic there is a large potential for it to go disastrously wrong, even for the experts. If transformation is done improperly, the Transfigured object can become half-Transfigured or permanently stuck in one state (whether fully or partially Transfigured); for example, Viktor Krum half-Transfigured himself once into a shark in the Second Task of The Triwizard Tournament in 1994 (although he was not stuck in that form, so it may have been intentional). Methods Transformation can be achieved in a number of different ways, namely: Transforming Spells , Animagi, Metamorphmagi, and Lycanthropy. Transforming spells General *''Avifors Spell'' (''Avifors): Transforms things into birds'' '' *Cat into tea cosy: Transforms cats, and possibly Kneazles, into tea cozies *Cauldron to Sieve: Transforms cauldrons into sieves *Draconifors Spell (''Draconifors): Transforms things into dragons *Hardening Charm (Duro): Transforms things into stone *Ears to kumquats: Transforms a person's ears into kumquats *''Vera Verto: Transforms animals into goblets *Glass to sand shield: Transforms glass into sand. *Incarcifors: Captures things *Lapifors Spell (''Lapifors): Transforms things into rabbits *Match to needle: Transforms matches into needles *Meddling Man to Monkey: Transforms a meddling man into a monkey *''Piscifors: Transforms things into fish *Raven to Writing Desk Transforms ravens into writing desks. *Rock to dog: Transforms rocks into dogs *Scribblifors: Transforms things into quills *Smoke to daggers: Transforms smoke into daggers *Small Child to Rat *Snufflifors Spell (''Snufflifors): Transforms things into mice *''Steelclaw: Transforms claws into steel *Tentaclifors: Turns a person's head into a tentacle *Teapot to ferret: Turns a teapot into a ferret Trans-Species Transforming spells *Human to pig *Human to ferret *Animagus reversal spell: Untransfiguration that returns an Animagus back into its human form *Pullus:'' ''Jinx used to transfigure the target into a chicken or a goose *Vermiculus:'' ''Jinx used to transfigure things into worms *Ducklifors'': Spell that transforms an organism into a duck Human Transfigurations *Human to pig *Human to ferret *Human to armchair *Animagus reversal spell Known practitioners Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr Circe.jpg|Circe Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom PHELPS2-1.jpg|Fred Weasley I DH promo front closeup George Weasley.jpg|George Weasley Gwenog Jones.jpg|Gwenog Jones Harry Potter movies hbp promostills 6.jpg|Harry Potter Hermione-HBP-hermione-granger-16048675-1919-2560.jpg|Hermione Granger Horace Slughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn Dawlishprofile.jpg|John Dawlish Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Mirabella Plunkett.jpg|Mirabella Plunkett Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottomhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/1217-pottercast-anelli.html Neville had a brief stint as an Auror Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Rubeus hagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid Scrimhallows22.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour Thaddeus Thurkell.jpg|Thaddeus Thurkell Viktorkrumyulleball.png|Viktor Krum BestmainimagejamespotterI.jpg|James Potter Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Black Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin *D.J. Prod *Gawain Robards *The McCliver *Proudfoot *Savage *Williamson Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Transformación (tipo de Transfiguración) pt-br:Transformação Category:Magical powers Category:Transformations